


Shado the Cat

by Cluelesse



Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide - Devildom Adventures [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adventure, Cat, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Shado the Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse
Summary: House of Lamentation (9)< Mammon: YO! LEILA!< Mammon: What the HECK is wrong with your moggy?!> Leila: (Confused-Demon sticker)> James: What's wrong?< Mammon: What's WRONG?!< Mammon: Her dumb stray got down from the attic and scratched up my leather jacket!Shado goes on an adventure to investigate the House of Lamentation. He meets with all the residents, but someone is after him.Based on the chats CATastrophe.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide - Devildom Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929373
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Shado the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place somewhere between Part 10: The RAD Festival and Part 11: The Exams from the series James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom.
> 
> If you want to read Shado's backstory, you can find that in Part 9, chapter 4 from that same series.  
> You can also read about how Barbatos and Leila became friends in Part 6, chapter 4 from that same series.

My name is Shado. I live in a big house with my human Leila, her kin James and their seven mates. My human Leila is the leader of the clowder, I think. I'm not sure how clowder ranks work for people. They're all very loud and act dominant. But they all do as she says.

I found my human Leila when I was hunting the grounds around the Big House. Some bad people attacked me and wounded me with their claws. But Leila and two of her mates found me and saved me. Leila took me to my new home.

At first, she said I had to stay in the attic. That is the top part of the house. One of her mates, Lucifer, might get angry if he discovered me and would make me leave. I didn't want to leave, so I did as she asked. There was a lot to do in the attic, anyway. So many spiders and mice to hunt! And also a lot of tiny demons called Little D. They don't taste good. But they're still fun to hunt. Especially the sounds they make when I catch them!

A few days after I started my life in the house with my new people, Leila took me downstairs. She said if I was a good kitty, Lucifer would let me stay. So I sat on her shoulder. Curious to meet all here other mates. I allready knew about her kin James, and two of her mates Satan and Asmodeus.  
Everyone was sitting around the breakfast table. That is what people do. I don't know why. It takes up so much time from napping or hunting. It's faster to just quickly empty your bowl in the kitchen. But I can't really judge people, as long as they give me treats and cuddles.  
All Leila's mates were happy to meet me. They gave me a lot of treats and cuddles. Lucifer said I was well-behaved, so from now on I was allowed anywhere in the house.

So that's what I'm doing lately. Going on adventure to discover the house. It's a bit scary to go on adventure sometimes, all by myself with so many people around. But I'm curious, so have to be brave. I need to discover who can give me the best treats and cuddles, where the best napping places are and there are still so many mice and spiders to hunt in the rest of the house.

I allready know Satan. He is one of Leila's favorite mates. He's a good cat cuddler. I often relax on his lap when he's reading a book. He also lets me sleep in his room. Happy with my company. Every time Leila wants me back, she has to kiss him. I don't understand this mating ritual, but it looks like they enjoy it.

Another one of her favorite mates is Belphegor. He's often asleep in Leila's room, so I can sleep on his stomach or on his head or under his arms. He doesn't push me off, so as a reward I give him massages with my paws. I think he likes that, because he pets me when I do in his sleep.

Today I found something interesting in the house. There was a leather skin, that was shedded by one of Leila's housemates, laying around. It smelled really good. Leather always smells so good! Almost as good as catnip. I had to lay on top of that leather skin and roll around on it to enjoy the scent. I may have used my claws in my excitement. It was irresitible!  
But then suddenly the owner of the skin, Mammon, comes running up to me, yelling and shouting! Calling me a moggy, the nerve! I'm a very sophisticated cat and much better behaved than him. I quickly run away, making sure to use my claws on his shedded skin in revenge, which only makes him more angry.  
I think I should try to stay away from him for now...

**House of Lamentation (9)**

< **Mammon:** YO! LEILA!  
< **Mammon:** What the HECK is wrong with your moggy?!  
> **Leila:** **(Confused-Demon sticker)**  
> **James:** What's wrong?  
< **Mammon:** What's WRONG?!  
< **Mammon:** Her dumb stray got down from the attic and scratched up my leather jacket!  
> **Leila:** He's not a stray!  
< **Belphegor:** He's the perfect napping buddy.  
< **Leila:** He loves the smell of leather. You should be happy, it means your jacket is not a fake.  
< **Mammon:** Ya gotta keep him in the attic!  
< **Mammon:** Do you KNOW how much that jacket cost?! It took 500 installments to pay off!  
> **Leila:** He doesn't have to stay up in the attic. Right, Lucifer? **(Pleading-Demon sticker)**  
< **Lucifer:** He's allowed anywhere in the House, except for the bedrooms. Unless invited by the occupant.  
< **Leviathan:** It's your own fault for leaving something so expensive lying around outside of your room.  
< **Mammon:** Shut up!  
< **Mammon:** When I find that cat, I'm gonna teach him a lesson!  
< **Asmodeus:** Don't do anything to the poor kitty!  
> **Leila:** If you do anything to him, you will regret it! **(Angry-Demon sticker)**  
< **Lucifer:** Sharpening claws is a natural feline instinct.  
< **Beelzebub:** The cat didn't do anything wrong, Mammon.  
< **Satan:** Someone who would do harm to a cat is no brother of mine.  
< **Mammon:** When did you guys all turn into cat people?!  
> **James:** It's Leila's cat you're threatening, Mammon. What did you expect. **(Laughing-Demon sticker)**

I go see if I can find Beelzebub in the kitchen. Maybe he drops something for me while he's eating. Beelzebub always eats a lot. But he's never hunting. Unless hunting means for people the same as eating everything in the cold cabinet. Anyway, sometimes he drops something and if I'm quick enough, I can snatch it before he takes it himself. It's always an adventure, because he has really big claws. What if he accidently grabs me? Leila told me to be careful when Beelzebub is hunting in the cold cabinet. She doesn't want him to eat me by accident. Well, I also don't want that.

There is no one in the kitchen, my bowls are empty and the cabinets are all closed. I guess there is no point for me to stick around here if I can't snack on something. I take a few sips of water from the dripping watertap and go see if there is some adventure elsewhere in the house.

Just as I get out of the kitchen, Mammon sees me. “Aha! There ya are!”

He lunges at me and I hiss at him, quickly running away to the music room.

“Come back here, ya mongrel!” He shouts after me. I swear, the mouth on that guy! I don't see why Leila isn't teaching this mate of hers to behave better!

In the music room I sit gracefully on the piano. I need to wash my tail. It got all bristled and static, the way Mammon scared me, chasing after me like that. Oof! Even my back is bristled. I need to wash that too. And my face and my ears. It's so stressful, going on an adventure. I focus myself completely on my clean up. It's relaxing and soon I'm all pretty and fluffy again.

“Oooh! Don't you look all cute and pretty today, Shado?”

That's Asmodeus. In general I think he's really nice. Apart from him always trying to trap me in some bow or collar or otherwise impractical shedable skin that itches on my fur. He loves to pet me and spoil me, only he doesn't want me on his lap, because I may shed some fur on his shedable skin. He comes towards me and gently scratches my cheeks and under my chin. It makes me purr and I rub my head against his hand as a reward. I'm holding my tail high and walk with it a few times under his chin. It makes him laugh. Saying it makes him feel luxurious.

“You are such a lucky cat, Shado.” He tells me, spoiling me with cuddles. “Always sitting on Leila's lap and letting her cuddle you, like I'm doing now. I bet she even lets you watch her undress and get ready for shower. Maybe I should switch places with you for a day.” He hums in his pleasant voice and nods. “Yes... I have to see if I can find a spell for that... I would enjoy being Leila's cat for a day. Hehehe.” I have no idea what he's talking about but he sounds nice and pets me well, so I purr in encouragement.

“Asmo! Grab 'im!” We suddenly hear.

I startle and hiss at Mammon, who storms into the music room towards us.

“And get scratches all over my beautiful skin? I don't think so, Mammon.” Asmodeus says calmly to him, letting me go.

“Ugh! You're useless, ya know that?” Mammon tells Asmodeus and he runs towards me. I flee towards the planetarium. And Mammon follows me in there.

There he corners me. I show him that I will scratch him if he comes any closer to me. I'm making myself as big as I can: hissing and growling at him, but he's not impressed. There he comes with his grabby claws! He's not going to grab me, no way!

“I got ya now, ya mongrel.” He tells me. “Ya think ya can just ruin my leather jacket, huh?”

I don't know what he's talking about, but I need to get out of here! Hissing, I jump towards him on his shoulder. I dig all my nails into it to have more grip and then I launch myself off of him again on the other side.

“OUCH! Dammit!” I hear him scream and I hear some other words that I haven't learned from Leila yet. He comes after me again, but I make sure he can't catch me. I think I'm going to hide in Satans room. Mammon won't follow me in there. And Satan would like my company. Maybe he even has a snack for me? I think I deserve that, after this adventure!

**House of Lamentation (9)**

< **Asmodeus:** I saw Mammon chasing Shado around earlier.  
< **Asmodeus:** Just when he thought he'd caught him, he jumped out of reach.  
> **Leila:** Shado is a smart kitty **(Happy-Demon sticker)** Is he okay?  
< **Mammon:** You're worried about him?!  
< **Asmodeus:** Yes, don't worry, Leila. He ran away from him full of energy.  
< **Mammon:** He scratched me!  
< **Satan:** He's hiding in my room now. You know what to do when you want him back, Leila.  
> **Leila: (Demon-Blowing-Kiss sticker)** That good enough?  
< **Satan:** What do you think? **(Laughing-Demon sticker)**  
< **Belphegor:** Can you two not flirt in the House chat? Thanks. **(Rolling-Eyes-Demon sticker)**  
< **Asmodeus:** Seeing Mammon outwitted by a cat was hilarious!  
> **James:** Too bad I wasn't there to witness it!  
< **Asmodeus:** Yes, I should have taken a video of the whole thing.  
< **Mammon:** Oy! Don't ignore me!  
< **Leviathan:** Sounds like Shado's got the upper paw.  
< **Beelzebub:** Cats are pretty smart.  
< **Belphegor:** Smarter than Mammon anyway.  
< **Lucifer:** Perhaps we should offer him the position of second eldest.  
> **James:** I mean, a cat trained by Leila... **(Laughing-Demon sticker)**  
< **Mammon:** As if! You guys should be helpin' me catch that thing!  
< **Satan:** Give it up, Mammon. We all like Leila's cat. Even you do. Just admit it.  
< **Mammon: (Threatening-Demon sticker)**

After I've rested enough on Satans lap, I think it's time to continue my adventure. I'm more careful this time. I think I'm going to see if James has a treat for me. He's Leila's kin and always very nice to me. I meow at his door and he lets me in.

“Ah, there you are, Shado.” He says, petting me. “Still not enough adventure for you?”

I see that Leviathan and Beelzebub are also in James room. Beelzebub is hunting in the cold cabinet so I join him curiously. Meowing to him, to ask if he wants to give me something. Rubbing my head against him.

“You want something too?” He asks. “Here Shado, we can eat this together. You deserve it after being chased by Mammon like that.” He gives me a piece of meat, that I quickly eat, before he changes his mind.

“That cat is a glutton. I bet Satan gave him enough attention and treats and now he comes here for more.” I hear Leviathan say as he's playing a game with James behind the screens. I go sit with them to block their views. Washing my paws right in front of them, because I'm more cute to look at, anyway. Right?  
“Hey! Move, Shado!” Leviathan yells at me, so I lay down on the keyboard. What? I'm not blocking the view now, or am I? “Ugh... Fine, I'll pet you. You're allready so spoiled, Shado. Aren't you?” He says as he tickles my belly. I purr in confirmation. “Henry is so much less maintenance than you...”

Then Mammon barges in. “Ugh! Satan said that Shado has allready left his room, but I can't find that cat anywhere!” He sees me and storms towards me! “Oy! Ya kept him in your room, James?”

“Not really, he just came to visit for a snack and a cuddle.” James says. “But Mammon, what are you going to do once you got him?”

“I'll wring his neck, of course!” Mammon shouts and I hiss, fleeing the room. “He ruined my jacket! Oy! Come back!”

“Mammon, you know that would make Leila cry, right?” I can just hear James say, before I'm out of earshot.

**Barbatos <> Leila**

< **Barbatos:** I heard the news.  
< **Barbatos:** Something about an intelligent cat living in the House of Lamentation.  
> **Leila:** Yeah, he's a smart kitty. **(Smiling-Demon sticker)**  
< **Barbatos:** Supposedly he's been leading Mammon around by the nose.  
< **Barbatos:** We've been looking for a smart cat like that to purge the Demon Lord's Castle from demonic rats.  
> **Leila:** Oh, I've actually found him at the Castle grounds.  
< **Barbatos:** You did? We never had a cat here before.  
> **Leila:** He was wounded, but Satan healed him and I took him home.  
< **Barbatos:** So you have adopted him?  
> **Leila:** Yes. I named him Shado.  
< **Barbatos:** Can I asume you can communicate with him like I can?  
> **Leila:** Yeah, I just could understand him, without calling on your powers.  
< **Barbatos:** Interesting. Usually humans want my powers to see the future or control time.  
< **Barbatos:** But you were enamored with the idea of communicating with animals from the start, weren't you?  
> **Leila:** Yeah. I'm really happy to have this ability. Thank you, Barbatos.  
< **Barbatos:** Of course, Leila. It's refreshing for me, actually. **(Smiling-Demon sticker)**  
> **Leila:** I can lend him to you sometime. Once he's a bit more used to things around the House of Lamentation.  
> **Leila:** To hunt those rats. He loves to hunt. The House is almost free of mice allready.  
< **Barbatos: (Thanking-Demon sticker)**  
< **Barbatos:** I shall await your message.  
< **Barbatos:** Of course, please feel free to contact me about anything else as well.

The only two mates I haven't met with today are Lucifer and Belphegor. Maybe I should do that, just to be polite. I know I'm not allowed in Lucifer's bedroom, but I can see if he is in his bookroom. Leila calls it his private study. But bookroom makes more sense to me.

I know Lucifer has a dog. I always smell it on him. I don't want to meet that dog, because it smells extra dangerous. I don't think my claws will be enough to defend myself. But without his dog, Lucifer can be nice to me.

He is in his bookroom, so I quietly sneak inside. Still he notices me. “Are you here seeking refuge, Shado?” He says with a laugh in his voice. “Apparently you've been giving Mammon a hard time today.”  
He lures me towards him, pretending to have a treat in his hand and pulls me on his lap. “Don't worry, you're safe with me. I promised Leila she can keep you.”

I purr and rub his hand. Then I turn around a few times on his lap to get comfortable. While Lucifer is working, I curiously look with him to everything he is doing. Occasionally meowing. It makes him laugh, saying that I'm being a great help for him today. I'm glad to be of service. It's a hard job for a cat, taking care of nine people, but someone has to take that responsibility, am I right? It's not like that foul-smelling dog in the basement will do any of the thing.  
Speaking off. I think I have enough of this smell now. It's not like Lucifer stinks, but to me and my cat-nose, I definitely smell a distinct demon-dog smell on him.  
So I rub my face against his hands and his face and jump off his lap.

“Going again?” Lucifer mumbles as he's still working. “Be careful for Mammon, Shado. See you at dinner. And behave yourself, okay?”

I give him an extra rub against his legs and go look for Belphegor. He is probably asleep somewhere.

But to my surprise I can't find him anywhere. He's not even coming when I'm meowing to call him! I do find one of his pillows in mine and Leila's room in the attic. Belphegor often forgets his pillows, that's why there are pillows of his all over the house on all his favorite napping spots. I use those pillows a lot for my own naps. But today, Mammon did not want to give me some rest. I will just sleep here on Belphegors pillow and he will pet me when he comes looking for it. This one smells like it's his favorite, because it also smells a bit like Leila.

**The Twins and The Humans (4)**

< **Belphegor:** Look.  
< **Belphegor:** (Picture of Shado sleeping on Belphegors favorite cow pillow)

> **Leila: (Demon-In-Love sticker)** So cute!!  
> **James:** Don't wake him.  
> **James:** Mammon promised to stop chasing him, but I bet he's tired.  
< **Beelzebub:** He's so cute.  
< **Belphegor:** I've really fallen for your cat, Leila.  
< **Belphegor:** And for you, of course.  
> **Leila: (Shy-Demon sticker)**  
> **Leila:** Don't say those things in chats, Belphie!  
< **Belphegor: (Laughing-Demon sticker)** Why not?  
< **Belphegor:** Come up to the attic, so I can tell you in person then.  
< **Beelzebub:** Hey, what do cat's eat?  
< **Belphegor:** Canned fish?  
> **Leila:** Just cat food and scraps. He knows what he likes.  
< **Beelzebub:** Just like you, right Leila? A picky eater.  
> **Leila:** Right!  
< **Beelzebub:** Maybe I'll go out and buy him something.  
< **Beelzebub:** He must be tired from getting chased around by Mammon all day.  
< **Belphegor:** Yeah, he deserves a little treat.  
> **James:** I'll join you Beel.  
< **Beelzebub:** Nice. We'll get some snacks for us as well while we're at it. So let's eat them together in the attic when we get back.  
> **Leila:** Sounds good Beel.  
< **Belphegor:** We might be asleep, but you can just wake us up.  
> **James:** See you later!

I wake up from the sounds of talking and the rustling of packages. Around me on Leila's bed, are sitting Leila, James, Belphegor and Beelzebub. They're talking to each other and eating all kinds of treats. Oh fun! I stretch and meow, to tell them I want something too. They have prepared something for me and I eagerly dive into my food. I really deserved this after the adventures of today! Then I give them all a headrub and go sit on Leila's lap. That is still the best lap for me. Warm and soft. And she gives the best cuddles.


End file.
